How to piss off the Naruto cast
by iwantitunique
Summary: These are ways to piss off the Naruto cast plz R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or none of the guys/girls!

One shot or is it…?

**Way's to piss off Naruto characters**

**Way's to piss Naruto (Kun) off: **

1: Call Sakura the ugliest person on EARTH!!!!

2: Ask him why he's best friends with Sasuke (Kun).

3: Wave ramen in his face and when he reaches for it, stuff your face with it. (Poor Naruto-kun)

4: Tell him he's allergic to RAMEN (GASP!!) and can never eat it again!!!(NUUUUU)

5: After he's done his heart-attack, hug him and say you're sorry, then say "I'm hungry…too bad Ichiraku's got burned down…" watch as he has his second heart-attack.

6: Tsunade asks you what happened, say: "I told him ramen was bad for the heart…but the fool didn't listen," tsk and shake your head after you say this.

_Ok I can't think of other ways to piss Naruto-kun off, so if you have any ideas please share them with me_

**Way's to piss Sasuke (Kun) off:**

1: Tell him deep down, he loves Itachi (Kun).

2: Ask why he's cheating on Ino with Sakura (Puddle) (that's just wrong!!!)

3: Tell him this "ninja-avenger" thing isn't really working for him.

4: Become best friends with him then start going out with Itachi (Kun) (It would totally piss both of them off)

5: Say "Naruto is totally better than you; totally, totally, totally"

6: Call him a loser.

7: Every time he tries to make a comeback say "Ahhh the pain!!!" every time he tries to talk.

8: Say "god... Itachi is so much better..." loud enough for only him to hear.

9: Make a baka out of him.

10: When he's concentrating and every thing is quiet sneak up behind him, scream "HI BAKA-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", and hold Sasuke as long as possible then breathe and continue.

11: Make him hold your hand.

12: Hug him then give him a Wet Willy.

13: say u made-out with him in a closet in front of his fan-girls and when he denies it yell/cry "why...why...WHY DO U DENY OUR NEVERENDING LOVE!?!?!?" repeatedly, following him until he tries to comfort u.

14: Give him big, wet, kisses in public, and repeat step 13.

15: Make him read this list then repeatedly; follow steps 6-14.

16: Throw a pie in his face and run away.

17: Read 3 of Kakashi.

_Ok I can't think of anything on this too so you know what I was going to ask... and for some of you that don't I'll just say it again I don't have any idea's so if you do please share them with me!!!_

**Ways to piss Sakura (Puddle) off:**

1: Tell her that she truly hates Sasuke (Kun) and loves Lee.

2: Tell her she is not suppose to be a ninja but she's supposed to be a… mat

3: Tell her that Sasuke (Kun) is falling head over heels for Ino.

4: Throw water on her and say: "WHY AREN'T YOU MELTING!" then stomp your foot and walk away like a little kid.

5: Throw her in a pit of fan-boys, when she comes out all bloodied (from nose-bleeds) throw her back in.

6: Call her hair ugly; then call her fugly.

7: Say Hinata/Ino/Tenten is prettier than her by a long run.

8: Tell her Sasuke said he loves her, when she has a heart-attack, laugh and say, "NOT!" then take pictures.

9: When she's done her heart-attack and Sasuke is there, asking why she had a heart-attack, tackle him and throw him out the window, secretly knowing it was a bunshin from Naruto (disguised as Sasuke)

10: Tell her that Ino and Sasuke are secretly dating, and then Lee and Tenten, then Naruto and Hinata, then say that she lost her chance at anyone for a boyfriend, then list off all the other couples you could think of so no other boy (or sensei) is single.

_Same to Sakura puddles own and I think I would get lots cause mostly everyone I know don't like Sakura puddle, oh ya and I got Sakura puddle from my sisters story **A series of unfortunate events Sakura bashing style ** that's what the story's called._

**Ways to piss Kakashi off:**

1: Its simple just tell him, that deep down he **HATES** that book of his, he would hate you forever.

2: That you'll rip/cut his book then burn it till you can't see anything but ashes.

3: Steal his hair gel, when he asks you where it is, say: "I didn't take it!" blame Sasuke.

4: Hide in his closet, after he's done showering, jump out and yell, "AH HA! I FOUND THE MURDERER!" then act confused and look around and say. "Oh wait…this isn't the mass murderer's house…" and watch as he has a heart-attack.

5: When Tsunade asks why you were in his closet, tell her: "He locked me in there and forgot me for a couple of days!" pretend to wail.

6: Watch as he's mauled by Tsunade.

7: When he comes to, act innocent and say: "What happened Kakashi-kun?!"

8: Just as he's about to 'thousand years of death' you, scream and run behind Tsunade.

_You guessed it I can't think of anything else poor, poor me well anyways you know the drill, if you know anyways to piss him off please tell._

**Ways to piss Gaara (Kun) off:**

1: Walk up to him and tell him you're going to kill him.

2: Run up to him and hug him as hard as you can while calling him "panda-kun!" or "Gaa-chan!"

3: Give him a stuffed panda and tell him that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference anymore.

4: Call his gourd a giant peanut.

5: Bite his "giant peanut" and ask him why it doesn't taste like a peanut. (And not that… pervs)

6: Say it's a peanut from spongebob; continue singing the goofy goober song. "I'm a goofy goober yeah!"

7: Say: "Naruto's tattoo is _way_ cooler than yours!" commence in running for your life from his sand.

8: Tell him Lee's hotter (although it's untrue…)

9: Dress like him and do everything he does, even stay awake all night, then in the morning, fall asleep (On him) and commence droolage.

10: While sleeping (or rather pretending to) say things like, "Oh Naruto, you're _sooo_ cool, cooler than Gaara!" and snore a little, when he tries waking you up, slap him and say "Shut up Panda…kun," insert the snore.

11: Repeatedly play back when he was getting beaten by Lee…with him present of course. Comment on it whenever he's around.

12: Tell him the eye liner is so last season, but put it on, just like his. When he questions; say: "It's a girls fashion now!" and walk away in a huff.

13: Tell him sand is a weak defense, then commence in trying to throw rocks at him; when that fails, throw yourself at him.

14: Tell him his dad loves him and wants to talk to him.

15: Take pictures of him laughing his ass off.

_Ok, ok we all know that you guys have some ideas about Gaara (Kun) so please tell me if you guys do!!!_

_**-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-69-**_

**That's my chappy I know it's short but I couldn't think over anything else so if you have anyone else from Naruto that you would like on here please tell and if you do want some one from Naruto on here then please put some idea's on here too about what they would get mad about please!!!!**

**This might go on if I get some idea's and if people want me to but I can't promise you guys that I'd update soon cause I'm hardly home so if you guys want me to keep this going review please!!!**

**R&R please**


End file.
